Gone
by tigereve920
Summary: They lose one of their own in battle. The tragedy causes a mummy to experience deep regret and lamentation.


Gone ****

A/N ~~ WOWIES! I've been extremely busy the past month…leaving me with no time to continue writing. Don't worry though! I have prevailed through the mess of homework and have finally found some time to sit down and write.

****

Setting ~~ This fic takes place in the future of the MA! Universe. 

****

Warning ~~ Character death and some adult language.

****

Disclaimer ~~ I am in no way affiliated with the cartoon series, "Mummies Alive!" or the DIC Corporation, and any of its affiliates. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. This fanfic and its author do not intend to infringe on any copyrights. I am in no way affiliated with the song "Gone" by Nsync.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gone

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The depressed moon radiated its rays of light across the quiet earth. A gentle rush of wind made a rattle in the trees. The lonesome wind made its way up the dusky path. Up and up it went, through the scattered, dead leaves lying on the ground. 

The only sound in the hushed night was the occasional ruffling of leaves. Gentle tears fell from a smooth, pale face. Those tears became an endless river of sorrow. The river grew and a loud cry was heard, breaking the composure of the night.

In the Sphinx, a lone figure sat arched over an opened ancient sarcophagus. The tears from the tall, lean figure ran down his cheeks and down into the sarcophagus. The tear fell for what seemed an eternity and landed on white, cold flesh. As the figure looked down, he began to lament more. He moved a shaky hand and wiped the tear off the face lying in sarcophagus.

A cool breeze entered the room and disturbed the hair of the once vibrant mummy. He brushed the white lock off the face of his dear friend as another tear slid down his face. 

His façade of composure melted away and the tears stung at his eyes. He threw his face down next to the still mummy in the sarcophagus as a soft weeping escaped his lips.

A soft noise was heard from behind him. It was the scribe, Rath, and the warrior, Armon. Both had looks of great concern and sadness written on their faces.

"Ja-Kal, you can not stay in this state forever," Rath quietly said, stepping closer to his leader and good friend.

Ja-Kal did not turn to answer Rath. He simply wiped the moisture from his eyes and cheeks.

"Do you not think that I too mourn for the loss?" the scribe questioned.

Ja-Kal examined the features of the mummy lying before him, not listening to Rath.

Rath walked over to Ja-Kal and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please, Ja-Kal, listen to me."

Ja-Kal shook the hand off and sternly said, "Leave me alone." Not once did Ja-Kal face Rath or Armon.

Rath glanced down at the forever-sleeping charioteer and walked towards the door knowing all his protests were falling on deaf ears. As he passed Armon, a single tear fell escaped and drifted down his face.

Armon looked at Ja-Kal. His friend was in great disarray. Ja-Kal's eyes were puffed up red and his cheeks held the red battle scars of his earlier sobbing. Armon also noted that Ja-Kal's usual neatness about his bandages was missing. Instead, several yellow-stained bandages were hanging off his body.

"Ja-Kal, if there has been one thing I have learned in all these years is that you should not dwell on the past. It would be wiser to look to the future," Armon counseled.

Rath re-entered the room with his head hung low. He saw that Ja-Kal was also not hearing Armon's message and decided to give it one last shot.

"Ja-Kal, if the pain of losing one of our own was not enough, but by keeping yourself isolated you are hurting the rest of us. Do you not see the great pain you cause us to see you in such a state? The prince is also deeply troubled by your recent behavior and has become most distressed. Is it not enough that he has already lost one friend, but you as well? We know Nefer-Tina meant a lot to you. She meant a lot to us all, but we can not bring her back by mopping around. She would want us to continue living our lives," Rath stated.

Rath looked over at Armon and shrugged his shoulders. "We tried Armon, but I guess it wasn't good enough," he said softly. "Let us hope that Ja-Kal is able to hear more clearly tomorrow."

Armon walked over to the sarcophagus, and tried to avoid eye contact with Ja-Kal. "Good bye Nefer-Tina," he whispered softly.

Armon's face showed a look of pondering and then a look of sympathy. He walked over to Ja-Kal and said, "My friend, Nefer-Tina would not want to see you this way."

Ja-Kal looked over at Armon and Rath. "Please, just give me some time alone." 

Rath and Armon left the room. As the sound of their soft bandaged feet patting the floor died down, Ja-Kal sat down on the floor.

He looked over at Nefer-Tina in the sarcophagus. She looked so peaceful to him. Her face held that small grin that gave the appearance that she knew an inside joke. The gloomy moonlight cast shadows that played with her exotic features.

As Ja-Kal sat there, he reminisced about his time knowing Nefer-Tina. He remembered all the good times and all the bad, but mostly he thought about the good. Whether as a male or a female, Nefer-Tina always knew a way to brighten someone's day. Her good nature was the thing that appealed to him. 

It saddened him that so many bad things could happen to such a good person. When she had wanted to ride the chariots, she had to sacrifice her life as a female. And even when she had become "Nefer", she was ridiculed for seeming girlish. 

Nefer-Tina had the courage to lose it all for her one great love: riding the chariots.

Ja-Kal also remembered the incident when Nefer-Tina had drunk a youth potion and was going to become a model. He remembered how he had sneaked into her room asked her to stay...

"You don't understand, Ja-Kal! This is the first time in 3,000 years when I'm actually having fun!" Nefer-Tina argued.

"What about your duty, protecting prince Rapses? What about the others? They need you. **I **need you."

__

I needed her again and look what it did to her. I lost her forever… 

A frown formed on his face and his throat tightened. The tears sprang down once again. His muffled cries filled the air. His lamentation settled down and he wiped the tears from his face. 

__

Armon was right; Nefer-Tina would not want to see me like this. I should think about the positive things.

He remembered Nefer-Tina had always had an optimistic view on things and was always a good friend to those in need. As he continued to reminisce about the good things, his mind brought him the subject of the clubs she went to during the night. 

__

She should have been alive. But no, I **had** to have my way. I **had** to tell her that she couldn't go to the clubs that night. She **had** to stay and protect the prince. It was her duty, right? Yes, of course it was. And as part of that duty there are risks; one of those risks is getting killed. 

No, it wasn't my fault. Scarab is to blame. He was the one that sent the blast that ended her life.****Gods, who knew that listening to me would bring about her downfall?! If only she would have stayed at that club then she would still be here. Armon, Rath, and I could have handled him. Nefer-Tina didn't have to be there. Why? Why did I have to insist?!

"Gods, I can't believe it! Why?! Why the hell did she have to leave me?!" Ja-Kal silently cried into the night. 

"Damn Scarab! You took her away from me!" Ja-Kal angry cried, forming his hand into a fist and punching the ground.

He got up from the ground and leaned into the sarcophagus. The unique fragrance that Nefer-Tina held still clung to her. She didn't look very different from when she was alive. She just looked like she was sleeping. Ja-Kal wished he could just wake her up. Before this incident, Ja-Kal would never have admitted it, but Nefer-Tina was an important part of his life. 

__

I wish I could have told you how I truly felt about you. I wish I could have had the chance to tell you I understood why you deceived me in ancient Egypt. I could feel you were distancing yourself from me after I found out you were a woman. I didn't want to lose the closeness we had back in Egypt. Gods, I wanted it more then ever. I wanted to be able to come to you for advice and be able to confide in you. Coming into this new world was not easy for me, so I needed you more then ever. I wanted to, but I couldn't. I felt so betrayed when I first found out and by the time I could finally conceive why you did that, it was too late. But gradually we rebuilt what we once had and now you're gone. 

"You're gone." His warm breath fell onto Nefer-Tina's cold complexion.

__

It's too late to say the thousand words I want to say. If I could just find a way to make it so you were right here. I've been sitting here. Can't get you off my mind. I've tried my best to be a man and be strong. I've drove myself insane wishing I could see your vibrant face, but the truth remains… You're gone… You're gone. 

Ja-Kal bent down and placed a small kiss on Nefer-Tina's cheek. 

"Good bye, Nefer-Tina. You will always be in my heart," he whispered softly into her ear.

He closed the lid on the sarcophagus and slowly walked out of the room. A small tear slid down his face, a tear full of regret, but most of all, a tear full of great love and admiration for Nefer-Tina.

****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The End

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
